Generally speaking, most users of personal computers or similar devices obtain additional computer software to run on their devices by purchasing this software in various retail outlets or by obtaining this additional software through the mail. In both situations, a "shrink-wrap" material encases the software product and a license agreement is implied by the removal of the shrink wrap material in an endeavor to protect the licensor of the product from unauthorized copying and use of the product by the licensee/purchaser. This method of doing business has proved to be inadequate for both the licensee and the licensor. For example, the licensee is not given an opportunity to initially operate the software program to determine whether this program would suit the licensee's needs. Additionally, from the licensor's point of view, identification of the licensee and a means of controlling or monitoring the use of the program by the licensee are not provided by this technique.
Consequently, a method and system for allowing a potential purchaser/licensee to test a software program prior to purchasing the product is needed. Furthermore, a method and system in which the licensor is afforded protection as well as more precisely monitoring the licensees is warranted.